


A Curse and a Blessing

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, F/F, Fatal Vore, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A demoness suffers from a curse that makes anyone around her willing and able to eat her, and a woman named Caesha falls victim to it.Contains F/F samesize sexual oral vore, girl penis, digestion and disposal.





	A Curse and a Blessing

Yuru was a woman who could be described in countless ways, and indeed she had been over the years. If there was one word that captured her essence better than any other, a single adjective that could sum her up it would be "meaty"

The oni's flesh was grey, though regardless of its color there was plenty of it. She was thick in both fat and muscle, with her tree-trunk thunder thighs and breasts so large that she preferred to leave them to bound about in the open rather than searching in vain for a bra that could fit having the most noticeable concentration of mass. Yuru was a pretty indecent sort of gal in general. Though the oni wasn't entirely naked, the crimson red body suit she wore failed to cover any of the parts that one would find unacceptable to display in public. Though her legs and the sides of her torso were covered, her enormous chest and the slit between her legs which was visibly drooling more often than not were left for all to see. Her plump yellow lip were always pulled into a sultry smile, with a lustful gleam in her glowing yellow eyes.

Even without her curse she would've been alluring to any stranger that passed her. With her curse, however, she was downright irresistible. 

"Hey!" she said, pointing a clawed finger towards the tavern worker who most caught her eye and flashing her a coy smile. Her name was Caesha, and even if she hadn't been new at her job compared to her co-workers she would've still found Yuru's presence overwhelming. 

"I'm in need of a bath," she said smokily, tossing a jingling sack of golden coins into Caesha's lap. "And there's nobody in this tavern I'd rather do it than you"

"Right away, miss!" she said with unrestrained enthusiasm. 

Caesha was a gorgeous human girl, of a more reasonable proportion than the towering, bulky Yuru who stood at a little under six and a half feet. She had dark skin and black hair kept in braided rows that fell past her shoulders. Her humdrum occupation didn't stop her from accessorizing, with a golden hoop in each ear and her long fingernails painted an attention-grabbing scarlet.

Caesha was dressed a bit more modestly than the oni, but not by much. Like the demoness she was topless, leaving her large shapely breasts with their dark brown nipples completely exposed to all the tavern's patrons. She had the decently to conceal her bottoms with a silk loincloth, though the bulge of her cock from underneath the white fabric still left little to the imagination.

"Allow me to escort you," she said, walking beside the larger woman as she made her way toward the baths in the back of the establishment. Already the curse was beginning to take effect. Though she wasn't aware of it yet, it wouldn't be much longer until it was impossible to ignore. Yuru wasn't entirely knowledgeable about her affliction either, but like Caesha it would soon be brought to the forefront of her mind...

\----

"Right here," Caesha said, gesturing towards the wooden bath in front of her, steam rising from the warm, clear water. 

"Why thank you," the oni said with a sultry grin, discarding what little clothing she had on before settling in the boiling water with a long relieved sigh. Already she could feel her aching, tense muscles beginning to unwind, and the accumulated sweat and grime covering her body sliding effortlessly off of her skin.

"It's been much too long since I last had one of these," she said, extending a beckoning hand to draw the woman closer. "Come, don't just let me wallow. As lovely as it is to simply stew here, I paid you to bathe me, and I expect a return on my investment."

Caesha was so wrapped up in the beauty of the oni's naked form that she'd neglected to do what she was being paid for, even if doing so would bring her into much more intimidate contact with that lovely body.

"Ah, my apologies," she said, sauntering her way beside the demoness with a wet rag in hand and a bulge steadily swelling beneath her loincloth. Caesha thought that she was merely infatuated with this lovely creature, and while that wasn't entirely untrue, there were far darker forces at play than mere lust. 

As Caesha began to run the wash cloth over Yuru's bountiful breasts, leaving them slick and shiny with soap, she found herself overcome with not just sexual desire but something else, something that she would come to recognize as hunger. She didn't just want to caress her flesh, she wanted to consume it, to feel that massive body sliding down her throat so she could dissolve it into a steaming, festering pile in her stomach.

Yuru meanwhile was unaware that she was being looked at with such hunger, and merely closed her eyes and hummed delightedly as her nipples stiffened at the other woman's touch.

Caesha's stiffening cock acted as a sort of barometer for her hunger, and as it grew between her legs so too did her desire to consume this lovely woman. Which each caress of the rag over the demoness's body it swelled, until finally her loincloth was tented out obscenely and she could control her urges no longer.

"Ah, you have such skillful hands," Yuru said, as she leaned back, allowing herself to sink further into the warm, soothing water. Soon enough she'd be experiencing a bath of a different kind, submerged in liquids even more sultry and biting than the warm water she currently found herself in. 

Caesha discarded her loincloth which was now more useless than ever in preserving her modesty, as she readied herself for what she was about to do next. Not only did Yuru's curse give any nearby human the desire to devour her, but it also gave them the ability to follow through on their urges. The longer Caesha remained in Yuru's presence, the easier it would become for her to devour the larger woman like a snake swallowing a rodent whole.

Yuru noticed the unusual absence of the other woman's hand against her body and opened her yellow eyes, which had been closed in bliss for the duration of her bath, just in time to see the gaping, drooling maw of her predator coming towards her.

"What are you..." was all she could get out before her voice was muffled by Caesha's smothering mouth enveloping her head. Caesha didn't just swallow her down, she savored her, running her drooling tongue up and down her panicked face as her cheeks bulged on either side to accommodate their new prey.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she said, voice muffled by her predator's maw. Yuru was no more aware of her own curse than Caesha was. She just assumed that she was so gorgeous that her mere presence was enough to conjure fits of uncontrollable lust and hunger in strangers, which, while not exactly correct wasn't too far from the truth either.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good!" Caesha said, or at least, that's what she tried to say. It was hard to speak at the moment, since she had a mouthful of demoness to contend with. Fortunately, there would be plenty of time for taking and teasing, once Yuru moved past her throat and into her awaiting gut. Yuru meanwhile had no trouble speaking, or rather screaming. Even without her predator's maw to smother her cries for help, there was nobody who could've helped her. 

Satisfied with the taste she had gotten of Caesha's face, she began to move on, pushing Yuru's head into the back of her throat with her tongue, and then using her powerful esophagus to suck her in deeper. All the while Caesha was overwhelmed with the flavor that coated her mouth and filled her throat, the incomparable deliciousness of the demoness compelling her to swallow more and more. She was torn between savoring her taste for as long as possible and gulping her down hurriedly in a frenzied fit of hunger.

Even if she wanted to, she could only swallow her prey so quickly. Yuru was a big girl after all, and although her struggling and squirming could never free her completely from the predator's devouring maw, it could at least make things more difficult to her, and delay her inevitable fate, at least for a little while. 

And squirm she did. The absolute terror Yuru felt at the wet, gaping abyss before her compelled her to struggle and fight as best she could, but no matter how much she pushed and thrashed with all the parts of her body that still weren't submerged in her hot, wet throat, she couldn't seam to break her predator's grasp. Every second brought her further down that humid, constricting tube, closer to her bubbling, acidic final destination.

Because her head was in her bulging gullet, Yuru could feel her predator's delighted moans wafting hotly against her face. Though she couldn't see with the darkness that surrounded her, she was pretty sure that the other woman's cock was as ramrod stiff as ever, perhaps letting a trickle of hot, semi-transparent precum dribble onto the wooden floor.

Caesha's arousal seemed to grow the deeper Yuru was immersed in her body. The less of the demoness's squirming form there was jutting out of her mouth, the more of her throbbing erection there was jutting out from between her thick, shapely thighs. Her fat, heavy balls churned audibly beneath her pulsing rod, absolutely aching to release their gooey load. Yuru had now been swallowed up to her shoulders, and the rest of her torso soon followed, dragged into the predator's esophagus by her tongue, cheeks, and throat muscles all working in tandem. Caesha snatched her prey's legs up with her arms too, and used them as leverage to push her deeper into her fleshy prison as well.

Yuru could do nothing but squirm helplessly as she felt her predator's lips around her midsection, slowly working their way down to her waist, though not so slowly anymore. Caesha's swallowing had sped up considerably since she started to push the demoness down with her hands, and it seemed like her time outside of the barmaid's stomach was about to come to an end.

With one final push and a watery gulp, Yuru's legs were forced into Caesha's throat. The rest of her body went careening towards the woman's stomach, which she landed in just a few moments later with an audible splash. Caesha's gaze was pulled downwards, watching with fascination as her belly swelled with the addition of her prey before her very eyes. Her flat, toned stomach became round, bloated, and squirmy in a matter of seconds. Her erection was concealed between the jutting bulge of tumultuous brown flesh, but she could sure as hell still feel it under there, pressing up against the underside of her enormous stomach, twitching with stimulation every time one of Yuru's desperate squirms rubbed up against it.

Caesha's hands instinctively clutched the side of her belly, rubbing it as she savored the feeling of her taut skin and the movement of her prey beneath it. Her stomach was absolutely backed to the brim, the flesh stretched so tight that the outline of Yuru's squirming body could clearly be seen.

Since her mouth was no longer preoccupied with swallowing her meal, she could now inform her prey about her inevitable fate as a steaming pile of Caesha's shit and tease her about it to her heart's content. 

"I decided to give you an acid bath instead," she teased, as Yuru punched violently but uselessly against her stomach walls. "I bet you can already feel yourself starting to melt away in my hot, acidic stomach. It won't be much longer before you're turned into nothing more than fat on my tits and a big steaming mound of waste on the floor."

"Like hell!" Yuru said, reeling back and unleashing another blow with the limited space she had. Her body was almost completely submerged in burning stomach acids, and Caesha's smothering stomach walls seemed to become tighter and more restrictive with each passing second. What limited oxygen she had dwindled with each belch her horny predator released.

"Struggle all you want" Caesha taunted. All the squirming around in her gut and the feeling of fullness was becoming quite stimulating, and a bit of precum dribbled from the tip of her shaft and landed on the tavern floor with a splat. "I won't stop you ending up as a fat pile of shit."

As cruel as Caesha's words were, Yuru had trouble doubting them. At this rate she didn't have much time left before her entire body was reduced to a pile of sludge, and then...well, at least she wouldn't be conscious for the smelly aftermath, but that didn't make the thought of her fate any less humiliating.

Even now, she was still blind to the reality of her curse, puzzled by how Caesha was managing to hold a woman so much larger and stronger than her inside of her stomach.

"You tasted so good, and felt so good sliding down my throat," Caesha moaned, as she reflected on her meal, paying no mind to her prey's struggles or her muffled cries for help. "I might have to do this again after I'm done with you, but whoever my next meal is, I doubt they'll be as filling or as flavorful. You should be honored. Even if you do end up as a steaming turd-pile, you'll still be the first and favorite meal of this powerful, hungry predator."

Yuru didn't seem to agree with her predator's perspective, and continued to thrash and struggle and punch and scream using the space she had to move around with in Caesha's gut, which at this point was nonexistent. This was apparent even from the outside, as the dark skin of Caesha's stomach was practically vacuum sealed around its writhing prisoner. Still, the demoness wouldn't let that get in the way of putting up the best fight that she could. Even if she couldn't escape from the sweltering hell that was her predator's gut, she could give her one hell of a stomach ache, right?

Unfortunately, Yuru's actions had the exact opposite of their intended result. Instead of bringing discomfort to her predator, the shifting of her gut against her rock-hard shaft helped get her off. More droplets of precum followed after Caesha's first, until she was pushed to the brink of orgasm without having to so much as lay a hand on her shaft. 

"That's it, struggle a little more. I want you to make me cum before you melt away in my gut."

Although unintentionally, Yuru ended up obeying Caesha's command exactly. Another couple of squirms was all it took to push her predator over the edge, resulting in an eruption of cum from beneath her gut that splattered onto the hardwood floor in front of her, eliciting a delighted moan from Caesha that transformed into a belch as it reached its peak.

Meanwhile, in start contrast to the orgasmic ecstasy that her predator found herself in, Yuru could feel herself steadily melting away. The digestion process wasn't painful exactly more...tingly than anything else, like the feeling one gets when their arm falls asleep, only spread over the demoness's entire body. The feeling wasn't nearly as important to her as the end result, though. Whether the process of being digested felt like absolute agony or a pleasant spring breeze, it would still end with her as a layer of pudge on her predator's body and a stinking pile of waste.

Though it was hard to see in the darkness of Caesha's hot, constrictive gut, the demoness still had a sense of what was happening to her body. She could feel herself softening for lack of a better word, her skin becoming delicate and sort of spongy to the touch. The process seemed to be speeding up too; each passing second made her exponentially less solid than she was the moment before, until finally her entire body looked as though it was made out of hot candle wax. 

Caesha took notice of the fact that her prey was starting to dwindle and melt into mush, after she recovered from the daze that followed her amazing orgasm. Her stomach was no longer rigid and tight with her prey's form, but softer and shapeless, and a bit flabby looking though the fat from her victim hadn't been absorbed into her body quite yet.

Caesha gave her gut a curious prod, and felt Yuru's flesh squish and then break apart against her fingertip. "Mmm, looks like my gut's almost done with you," she said with a belch, followed by cruel laughter. "I'm guessing you only have a minute, maybe two at most before you're turned permanently into a big, smelly pile of my shit and a layer of soft, jiggly fat on the ass that you'll be squeezed out of."

She was right, and Yuru's last conscious moments were spent with the realization that she was about to be excreted in the form of this cruel woman's turds. Caesha let out a sigh as she felt her prey's last pathetic struggles, almost missing the feeling of her wriggling against her stomach walls and cock. All that was left of the demoness was a pile of slimy organic mush, which her stomach could process with little effort.

Indeed, it only took a handful of minutes for her digestive system to content with the sludge that used to be the gorgeous oni woman. Nutrients were extracted from the pile of gunk, and the fat from her victim was distributed throughout Caesha's body in the form of subtle but noticeable enhancements to her hips, ass, and breasts. Fortunately her tummy returned to being just as flat as it was before her demonic victim had filled it. 

With all the useful parts extracted, everything that was left of Yuru rushed to fill Caesha's bowels in the form of waste. Caesha could feel a powerful pressure against her flexing asshole, indicating that it was just about time for her prey to come out. 

"It's a shame you aren't around to see the giant pile of shit you're about to become," Caesha said. She scanned the immediate area around her for the best spot to dispose of her prey. She didn't just want to push her out onto the floor of the tavern, even though she'd already soiled it with her cum. The empty bathtubs seemed like they would contain her mess nicely, assuming that the load that Yuru made would be proportional to her body mass.

So she leaned forwards, ass over the lip of the large wooden bathtub and began to squeeze. Grunts and groans were emitted from the woman, not dissimilar to the ones that her orgasm earned from her, in addition to a deep fecal crackling that sounded like a tree was being felled. Nothing seemed to be coming out after some initial squeezing, but a few more pushes and the head of something thick and brown started to bud from Caesha's flexing asshole. A thick, dark brown turd emerged, about the width of Caesha's forearm. A few inches snaked out of her asshole before being pinched off and landing on the bottom of the bath with a dull thud.

She still wasn't done yet, far from it. The longer she squeezed, the easier things became though, and her second shit, which was nearly three times as long as her first passed with little difficulty. The relief was incomparable, of having her packed bowels rapidly emptied of pounds upon pounds of dense, formerly demoness shit.

The growing turd pile that was accumulating in the bath was filled with identifiable bits of Yuru which Caesha's stomach was unable to fully digest. Bits of bone were the most common, some fragmented and others relatively intact. With a finals squeeze Yuru's golden piercings were added atop the pile, a glimmering golden garnish to the huge steaming brown mound. 

Caesha took a moment to admire her work. The bath was quite full, and the pile of shit that Yuru had left behind was indeed about as large as her body had been. Normally it would've been Caesha's job to clean out the baths, but this time she was content to let someone else handle it.


End file.
